


How Did It End Up Like This

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: War Boyfriends [37]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Nux, M/M, Slit Lives, Slit joins Nux when he helps the Wives, War Boy Culture, War Boys Showing Affection, set during movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nux's head rests on the side of Slit's leg, pressing as close as he can to his lancer from his place on the floor as the War Rig jumps and splutters around them. The Wives watch them, he knows,<br/>he can feel their eyes on him, on Slit.</p><p>He doesn't want them to look at his lancer, he knows all they'll see is the scars on his face and they've been through too much for him to let the Wives, the things t be the ones to make Slit hate himself a little bit more all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did It End Up Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Killers 'Mr Brightside' -
> 
> "Coming out of my cage  
> And I've been doing just fine  
> Gotta gotta be down  
> Because I want it all  
> It started out with a kiss  
> How did it end up like this  
> It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss"

\---

Nux's head rests on the side of Slit's leg, pressing as close as he can to his lancer from his place on the floor as the War Rig jumps and splutters around them. The Wives watch them, he knows,  
he can feel their eyes on him, on Slit.

He doesn't want them to look at his lancer, he knows all they'll see is the scars on his face and they've been through too much for him to let the Wives, the things t be the ones to make Slit hate himself a little bit more all over again.

He lets his hand wrap around Slits leg, lets his fingers press underneath the dark fabric that covers his leg and press in to the smooth skin above his boots. The driver rubs calming circles in to his lancers skin, feels Slit shift in his seat, resting a hand against his neck.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees one of the Wives tense, he can feel more than see Furiosa's eyes glance back and settle on them but he doesn't acknowledge them, Nux simply humms as his lancer presses his fingers against his throat for a brief moment, lets his hand squeeze at Slits leg in return.

Nux feels Slit relax, it's not much, but it makes Nux sigh and roll his shoulders back against the metal behind him, pressing in to Slits hand as he lets his eyes close. Nux turns his head, glances up to meet Slits eyes for a moment before letting his head rest against his lancers knee, the fabric of his pants in rough against his skin but Nux only presses closer, feels Slit shift his foot slightly and press in to him in return. 

Nux thinks he hears the wives whispers for a minute, but with his lancer by his side Nux lets his eyes drift close just for a moment, he knows what when they do stop that they're both going to shirt in to more comfortable positions, but for now this is enough.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in the drabble drafts folder, put it in to post then left it in the drafts folder there for like two weeks before I remembered it and I can't remember what it was so I was just, fuck it I'll post it ~


End file.
